


Butting Heads

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Allexis Lake is a fucking badass and takes no shit from anyone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Draal just butting heads with Jim's older sister, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is just mostly one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Allexis Lake comes back to Arcadia from the university to catch up with her mother and younger brother before the summer vacation starts. She was expecting to spend time with her family, but she wasn't expecting to find a giant blue troll in her family's basement





	1. Basement Brother Meets the Upstairs Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this started out as a one shot request someone asked for on my Tales of Arcadia one shots book. Someone asked me to write a Draal x Jim's sister story, no specifics on what else they wanted

"So... you're the one who trashed our basement and made a hole in the wall."

Draal grunted in response as he studied the wary human girl standing in front of him whose voice he had heard a few times upstairs. A lot taller than the Trollhunter with hair that looked like a soft brown and pulled back in two short braids, dark blue eyes that were narrowed as she too studied him. She looked a lot similar to the Trollhunters mother, though the troll had no doubt she had a fighting spirit a lot fiercer than her brother's.

"I do hope you plan on fixing and cleaning that mess." She stated, annoyance lacing her voice as she gripped the broom she held in her hands tightly. "Because I did not come all the way from college just to clean up after some big blue... whatever you are...who made a mess of my family's basement!"

"I don't clean up messes I make." Draal responded, eyeing the broom warily. He'd heard enough from Jim about how his mother had the tendency to whack people she didn't like it was super wary of with a broom, and he had no doubt this flesh bag would definitely hit him with that flimsy thing even if it broke.

The human frowned before looking up towards the basement's stairs. "Jim! Get your butt down here, now!"

Draal heard a muffled response from above, and heard the thudding of loud footsteps before the young Trollhunter footsteps could be heard more clearly.

"Hey All what-" Draal heard a loud gasp and saw the young human hurry down the stairs to stand between him and the older human. "This isn't what it looks like! You-you're... dreaming! Yeah dreaming!"

"Jim, I may be partially blind, but I'm not stupid. And I'm definitely not dreaming that I'm seeing a giant blue thing in our basement." The girl scoffs and points the bushy end of the broom at Draal. "Mind explaining what that is doing in our basement and how does mom not know about it?"

Jim looks back at Draal, who simply shrugs.

"He's uh..." Jim says and laughs nervously. "It's a long story, maybe we should go upstairs to talk-"

"I am not leaving this thing alone in our basement."

"He's a troll Allexis, not a thing- and his name is Draal. Draal, this is my older sister...Allexis, please don't kill each other."

"Huh... didn't think trolls looked like that." The girl now lowered her broom. "Thought they would be tiny hairy things, or at least up to my knees."

"You must be thinking of gnomes." Draal laughed. "Trollhunter, you never mentioned having an older broodmate."

"Brood what?" Jim asked in horror and his sister snorted.

Jim, you have a lot to explain."

"Oh boy..."

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

"So you're telling me that my old history teacher is actually a troll who's dating our mom, there are trolls living under our town, and you are supposed to protect them and humans from evil trolls?" Allexis said and glanced at Draal, who was poking around through the fridge. "And he's here to make sure no one hurts mom?"

"Yeah...that just about sums it up." Jim said nodding as he took a sip of the hot chocolate his sister made him, trying to enjoy the soothing and warm taste. "You're not mad...are you?"

"Mad? Nah, the only one I'm mad at is Sonic troll boy for making a huge mess in the basement he refuses to clean."

Jim slapped a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide his laugh when Draal looked back over at them with a confused look. "Don't call him that, he'll probably break your kneecaps."

"I'll break his and you know it." Allexis joked and flexed her arm. "I didn't take those taekwondo classes in high school for nothing baby brother. And since I'm here because I finished my spring semester, what shall I do to help?"

"Help?"

"Yeah! I'm not just gonna sit at home doing nothing while you run around Arcadia with a bunch of trolls to kick butt, you know mom told me to look after you whenever she's gone, so you know I'm gonna stick around to look out for you and her."

"No need, I'm here to protect your mother and the house." Draal said as he pulled out a large lumpy looking object covered in foil and sniffed it. "If anything I'm probably going to have to protect you as well."

"First off, I don't need protection," Allexis said rising from her seat and walked over to snatch the lumpy object from Draal. "And second of all, don't touch my burrito. And third of all, I'd actually like to help my little brother because I promised our mother to keep him safe, no matter what."

"Oh then what were you going to do if a changeling snuck right into this house to kill him?" Draal asked and slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Hit it with a broom?"

As the two argued, Jim saw the kitchen door open and panicked when he saw Toby and Aaaarrggh in the doorway. He motioned for them to go and quickly pointed at his sister, who was angrily waving her burrito around and yelling at a very angry Draal. Toby's eyes widen in terror and quickly pushed Aaaarrggh out the door with Jim behind them.

"Dude when did your sister get back?" Toby asked when the kitchen door was shut behind Jim.

"Today, and she accidentally discovered Draal in the basement. I didn't know what else to do!" Jim explained and groaned. "She and Draal only knew each other for like ten minutes and they officially hate each other!"

"So she knows about...the stuff?"

"Yeah, she made me explain everything. Don't think she's going to tell Mom though, and she wants to help out but Draal said she can't do anything."

Toby then nods. "Ah see, now that was a bad move especially considering how every time someone tells Allexis she can't do something it just motivates her to do it."

"Jim sister?" Aaaarrggh asked gesturing to the house.

"Yeah, and my babysitter when Nana went out to play Bingo with her friends." Toby said with a laugh. "Man Blinky is definitely gonna love her when he sees her."

"Yeah sure, go back to the dark and smelly basement! And clean up that mess!" They heard Allexis yell loudly as she stormed out of the house and slammed the kitchen door behind her. The second she turned around and saw the large Kubera troll, she gave a loud yell and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh I think you failed to tell her about Aaaarrggh." Toby muttered as the troll in question raised his hand and gave her a small wave.

"How many more of these things do you have wandering around the neighborhood?!" Allexis exclaimed as Aaaarrggh walked over to her and started to smell her hair.

"Just him, Draal and Blinky- don't worry you'll like him." Toby replied.

"Smell nice, me like." Aaaarrggh stated, sounding quite proud of himself when he finished sniffing the new human.

"Okay...I think that's enough weirdness for tonight." Allexis muttered as she moved back towards the house. "Jim be back inside in ten minutes, then it's off to bed and the same goes for you Toby."

"Aw come on, it's a Thursday!" Toby groaned.

"Toby."

"Fiiine. I'm only listening because you're still my babysitter, even though I don't need one because I'm already in high school."

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

"Up already?" Jim asked in surprise when he found his sister in the living room doing what he guessed were warm up stretches on the floor where she was bent in a weird yoga-like position.

"Gotta stay in shape baby brother, has the basement dweller cleaned up his mess? You know we can't have mom know that a giant blue troll lives in the basement." Allexis responded as she carefully lifted one leg into the air to stretch it.

"I can't make him clean up that mess, also mom never goes into the basement so she doesn't know he's down there."

"I'm surprised she hasn't even heard him, how can something as big as him not make any noise loud enough to alert our mom?"

"That's what the wall is for I guess, but I do think it needs to be covered up to avoid suspicion if she finally does go down there." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Please don't give him a hard time All, he's been through a lot since I became the Trollhunter and he had nowhere else to go after I defeated him in combat. I'm lucky that it's normal for defeated trolls to live under the houses of whoever fought them, and I'm especially glad he wanted to defend our home. You remember that lady from the museum?"

"You mean the one who liked talking about pottery?" Allexis asked as she dropped her leg and got to her feet. "Miss...Nomura, that's her name. Nice lady, didn't mind that I frequently came to the museum a few times to do research for my history homework."

"Yeah her, she's also a changeling like Strickler. And she came in here trying to kill me!" Jim exclaimed as he followed his sister into the kitchen. "I was lucky Draal came got rid of her, that's why he decided to stay in our basement to keep the house and mom safe."

"Okay okay, I see your point Jim, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he has to clean up the mess he makes in the basement. At least tell him to toss the coal out when it's no longer usable, or rearrange stuff to avoid knocking something over." Allexis said as she opened the refrigerator to pull out some milk. "You mentioned last night about this Bular guy and his dad, how long until they attack?"

"We're not even sure, and I'm gonna have to tell Vendel about you knowing about us."

"Well how about you tell him I'm willing to help and that I'm pretty chill about my baby brother becoming a Trollhunter. Also don't you have school today?"

Allexis chuckled to herself as her brother scrambled out of the kitchen to retrieve his bag before she grabs herself a bowl from the cupboards and a box of cereal. Jim soon came rushing down the stairs with his bag and ran to the refrigerator to pull out two paper bags and gave his sister a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek.

"Bye see you after school!" He yelled as he rushed out the door.

"Be careful, and no taking the canals!"

After eating her own breakfast and changing out of her exercise clothes, Allexis made her way into the basement where she found Draal curled up on a pile of coal snoring loudly. How her mother hadn't been woken up by the snoring was beyond her. Deciding not to disturb him, Allexis began to carefully sweep up the stray coal chunks into a small pile to move them later to a dustpan and toss them out. Once that was done, she set about rearranging a lot of the old boxes and moving them upstairs to make more room in the basement, still taking care not to wake up the snoring troll.

"And that's now done." Allexis murmured to herself once she placed the last box in the living room and shut the basement door behind her.

Shuffling through the boxes,she found old toys she and Jim liked to play with as kids, clothes that no longer fit either of them, at one point she even found old framed photos of them with their mother and father and she had to resist the strong urge to chuck those across the room.

“Wow, I never realized how much old stuff we had in the basement.” Allexis gave a small laugh as she turned to find her mother standing behind her yawning. “Man what time is it?”

“It’s...wow already the afternoon.” Allexis said checking her watch.”

“Huh, it is.” barbara murmured as she checked her own watch and gave another yawn. “You don’t mind having to look after your brother again, do you? I know he’s already sixteen and has been alright staying at home ever since you moved out to the university but I feel a lot better knowing he’s alright around you.”

“I don’t mind, it’s fine anyways. I’m sure Jim won’t mind.”

“I suppose I should jump into the shower right now before heading to my shift.” Barbara said as she checked her watch again and leaned forward to ruffle her daughter’s hair. “Put this away, please?”

“Just clearing up the basement, figured it’d be nice to set up that art studio you dreamed about when I was younger.” Allexis said as she got up from the floor to dust her jeans off. “And maybe taking all the old clothes we don’t need to the thrift store or to the closest Goodwill.”

“Well it’s not like we’re gonna have any younger kids around the house, at least not for a few years.” Barbara joked. "Where will you put all this?"

"Attic, so we won't have racoons trying to steal the old Christmas lights again."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once she was sure her mother was upstairs and showering, Allexis hurried into the garage to grab the recycling bin to grab the aluminum cans and brought them into the basement. Draal was already awake, trying to get coal lumps out from between the large crystal blue spikes coming out from his back.

"Need a hand?" She asked, placing the bin down on the stairs and started plucking the coal out from his back.

"The place looks a bit empty." Draal commented as Allexis was attempting to pry a particularly large lump out of his back.

"Had to clean the place up...even if you are used to sleeping in messes like this!" Allexis grunted as she placed a foot on the troll's back to give her a better stance to pull the coal out. "Guests shouldn't sleep in messes- aah!"

Draal spun around to immediately grab her leg before she hit the ground and pulled her back down. "You alright?" He asked and the human nodded, holding up the coal.

"You really need to change your bedding." She stated before tossing it to the floor and pointed to the recycling bin. "Feel free to eat what's in there, just leave the bin alone."

Draal gave her a puzzled look. “Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?” He asked, glancing at the container full of aluminum cans. As hungry as he was for those, he couldn’t help but feel a bit suspicious considering how aggressive the Trollhunter’s sister was with him last night.

“Well you are a guest in this house, have to show them respect. And I have been thinking last night that I was being a bit unfair to you.” Allexis explained as she placed the bin on the floor and kicked it towards Draal. “You made the chose to come here to protect my brother, our mother, and our home after seeing one of those...changelings infiltrate our home. I should at least respect that, but I also want to help. Ever since our father left I promised my mother that I’d keep my little brother safe no matter what, it’s my job as the oldest sibling to look after the younger sibling. I don’t know if you understand this since you probably don’t have younger siblings.”

“I don’t but I understand, but I do understand that it’s important to keep the Trollhunter safe. Merlin chose him over me of all creatures for a reason, and I must respect that. And while I am here to protect your home and mother, I have also taken up the responsibility to teach him how to properly wield Daylight since I have been training to be worthy of being the next Trollhunter.”

“You can’t be more than...three hundred or something like that this passed onto a teenager.” Allexis gave a small laugh. “Man that must have sucked. But hey, at least you still get to have the fun of kicking butt. Meanwhile I’m stuck here, unsure when my brother is going to tell me when he’s going off on some quest or whatever and worried sick for him. And on top of that I don’t think my red belt from taekwondo will do me any good against a giant pile of rocks.”

Draal let out a small chuckle. “Perhaps not, but if you’d like, when daylight fades just enough for me to come outside, I can show you to fight the troll way. Perhaps Blinkous can help you with it as well so you and the Trollhunter’s little friend can aid him in battle.”

“You know, that actually wouldn’t be such a bad idea. If Jim needs help, I’ll actually have the right skills to help him. Then he won’t get his butt handed to him by a troll.”

Draal let out another chuckle. “I certainly do like your fighting spirit, the Trollhunter certainly is lucky to have an older broodmate like you.”

“Just call me his sister, that sounds weird.” Allexis said making a face.


	2. Because Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for not updating this. I probably should update more of these in the future

“So...you and Draal.” Toby said as he and Jim sat themselves at the kitchen table for Allexis to help them with their Spanish homework while she was busy trying to fill out something on her computer. “You two have been hanging out, like a lot.”

“Toby, focus on your homework.” Jim scolded and rolled his eyes. “If you’re implying what I think you’re implying, I swear I’m going to ban you from the house.”

“There is nothing going on between me and Draal Toby, now do your homework.” Allexis said as she pushed her glasses up her nose and squinted at her screen. "We've already got one person in this house dating a troll, two would be weird."

"Also you do know he can hear us, the kitchen is built over the basement." Jim adds. "Let me focus on this homework before Uhl flunks me and I have to go to summer school."

"Uhl was a lot less strict to me when I had him, but then again I excelled in his class so maybe he wasn't harsh on me because I actually did all my homework." Allexis commented.

"Yeah, every time he threw back a test at me with a low grade he'd mention how you never slacked off and use you as an example of a good student for everyone." Jim muttered. "'Allexis never forgot her pronouns homework! Allexis always finished her work early or on time, a fine example of a student in all my years of teaching here! Be more like your sister señor Lake!'"

"Hey I needed to get that scholarship somehow so mom wouldn't have to scrape money together to send me off to college."

"Please finish college so you can be the next world history teacher, you have to replace Strickler if we kill him when he comes back."

The three continued their work, Allexis stopping to check over their homework and correcting his and Toby on certain things.

"You know, I have noticed you and Draal do hang out a lot when I'm gone." Jim said when Toby left for home. "I'm surprised you two actually stopped glaring at each other after one day."

"We simply reached a mutual agreement, and decided to not be enemies living under the same roof." Allexis replied with a shrug as she shut her laptop close. "He's just lonely down there in the basement,he needs a friend.”

“You know, I really do appreciate that you want to protect me, I really do.” Jim said as he closed his text book. “Even though I’m really supposed to do the protecting.”

“Baby brother, if the roles were reversed we’d still defend each other.” Allexis said with a small laugh and reached across the table to take her brother’s hand. “Believe me Jim, I would rather die than let anyone or anything hurt you in any way. If Gunmar even so much as leaves a scratch on your little face, I’ll come after him with the broom.”

“Gunmar better watch out then, because the Lake siblings are coming to destroy him and his army with the rest of the Trollhunters!” Jim laughed and punched the air with his free hand.

🗡️🗡️🗡️

“Hey how's the arm doing?"

Draal looked over to find Allexis coming down the stairs with a box of aluminum cans tucked under one arm and some sort of flat object tucked under one arm.

“It’s...it’s fine, still trying to get used to it." He admits quietly as she hands him the box and sits herself down in front of him before opening the flat object. "What's that?"

"A laptop, and I wanna show you something fun that I really enjoyed watching back in college." Allexis responds as she opens something up on the screen. Draal watched in fascination as a human woman dressed in blue was talking to a tall human man dressed in a fur cloak.

“What’s this called again?” Draal asks as Allexis sat back to lean against him.

“Castlevania, it’s based off a videogame. Figured you’d like it since it’s full of battle scenes and the main guy with the cloak reminds me of you.”

“Really?”

“Grumpy, crass, but also quite honest and loyal to his friends. Guess that makes me Sypha then, since I keep you in check.”

“Who?”

“Oh you’ll see in a bit.”

Draal wasn’t sure how long they had been watching this rather entertaining story on Allexis’ computer, but he certainly was captivated by it. From what he could understand, the main character, a human by the name of Trevor had teamed up with a magician woman and some kind of half vampire to stop an evil and dangerous vampire from destroying humanity and the three somehow managed to defeat this said vampire. And Allexis was right, the human Trevor was somewhat like him, which was rather hilarious.

“So is the story over? It feels like there’s supposed to be more.” Draal asks as Allexis shuts her laptop.

“For now apparently, there’s apparently supposed to be a new season soon, not sure when.” She says with a yawn and picks the laptop up. “Well, I’m off to bed. I have a job interview tomorrow at a comic shop and I don’t want to be late for it. Need some money so I can help my mom out and maybe get Jim a better birthday present.”

“How are you handling everything? After what you found out since you came home?” Draal asks as she heads up the stairs. “Like all the trolls and magic and things related to that?”

Allexis stops and turns to look at him, looking very undecided. “Well...I’m kind of used to the idea of you living in the basement, my brother is the protector of a race of stone creatures I’ve only heard of in fairy tales, still unused to the idea that my brother’s history teacher is dating our mom, and that I nearly died several weeks ago when I tried attacking a human eating troll who wanted my brother dead since day one.”

Draal shuddered at the old memory of where Bular nearly ate Allexis during the fight. Her terrified screams, the nasty gash on the side of her face she had been hiding under her hair from when he managed to knock her out of the bull’s grasp and knocked her to the floor, and the terrified expression she wore when he held her back to keep her from running into the fight to help her brother. That day was just so stressful for all of them, especially for the young hunter. Some nights he would hear him waking up screaming or crying before he went quiet, probably thanks to Allexis rushing in to calm him down.

“Hey, you okay?” Draal looks up to see her kneeling in front of him with a worried look in her eyes.

“No.” He admits quietly. “Your brother almost lost you that day, he made me promise to keep you safe and...you nearly died.”

He feels her hand on his shoulder but doesn’t look up.

“Draal, I’m alive because of you. I’m still here because of you." She says as her hand moves to his metal hand. "Jim is still here because of you, you did what you swore to do. You did not fail."

The troll nods, knowing full well what she meant. This whole family was still alive because he was able to keep them safe, especially Trollhunter's mother and his sister. That's what was important at the moment, they were safe - for now.


End file.
